Call Him Anything
by xxsimplyxadorkablexx
Summary: In which, Austin Moon does not like it when boys stare, touch or talk to his girlfriend. There will be a JEALOUS Austin... *Auslly* **Complete** One-Shot!


**A/N: Hi guys! Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories. My life has been a huge roller coaster. And besides, I failed my math class so I have to do course recovery, meaning I have to stay at school until 4:30pm and work on my math work to get my math semester grade to a 70. If I don't do it, I have to go to summer school, better do it now, than to waste my time during summer in school. Anyways, I made this One-Shot to let you guys know, I'm alive! Haha! :D I wrote this a few months ago, but I never finished it, so I did it today and I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**Title: **Call Him Anything

**Word Count: **3,665

**Summary: **In which, Austin Moon does not like it when boys stare, touch or talk to his girlfriend.

**Dedication: **To my sister, Layla! Well, she's not really my sister, she's like one of my BESTEST friends, but we're basically sisters. And also to my bestfriend here on Fan Fiction! _**CupcakeArt **_If you guys haven't checked out her stories you seriously should! They're great! :D

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Austin & Ally.

* * *

*** Call Him Anything * **

* * *

There are many things Austin Moon does not like. When a person offends his friends is one of them, when someone tries to separate him and his team is another, and the one he detests the most is, when hormonal teenage boys stare at his girlfriend. Yes, she was indeed very beautiful, scratch that, she was amazingly gorgeous. In fact, she was one of the prettiest girls in school without even knowing it. But it wasn't just her appearance that was attractive, in fact, it was also her adorkable yet carefree personality that captured boys attention.

Now, Austin Moon was no idiot. He could tell boys drooled over his girlfriend. It was pretty obvious actually, how they stared at her when she walked down the halls of Marino High. The way they admired how she walked when she wore those tight skinny jeans that looked great on her and fit her perfectly.

It was at a constant time, it always happened. It was no surprise to him, although just because he knew it was coming doesn't mean he was fine with it. In fact it was the opposite. He had the urge to go up to them and punch each and every one, if it weren't for the fact that Ally would be really disappointed in him if he ever did.

Which is why, he always made sure to stay close to her.

Whether it was holding her hand when walking together. Or, hugging her tight to his body to show off she was his, and his only. Or kissing her senseless in the halls, teasing all other males who wished to be him at the moment. Any typical way to say the message: _She's mine. Don't touch her. Don't talk to her. Don't even look at her. Unless, I'm with her at the moment to chase you away._

But there are only so many guys who would get the message. Others were to clueless or didn't care enough to follow his instructions.

Let's go down memory lane, shall we?

...

*** Hand Holding Means: Don't Look At Her **

The happy brunette strolled down the halls. A small smile playing on her face while she hummed a catchy tune she would be later writing lyrics to. Her hair was waving as she moved side to side while approaching her locker. Being completely oblivious to her surroundings, correction, being oblivious to the dirty minded teenage boys biting their lips and eyes roaming up and down her backside as she walked by.

A scowling blond teenage boy watched from the background at the way they were looking at her. He quickly sat up from the bench he was sitting on, slung his backpack on his back and walked over to his favorite girl.

The smiling beauty was placing books in her locker, not even realizing her boyfriend was standing behind her practically breathing on her neck. He waited, but since the said girl didn't acknowledge his existence, he placed one of his arms around her head and the other on a locker door, caging her in.

It took only a few more seconds before the well dressed female whirled around in surprise. "Oh, hey Austin, didn't see ya there." she reached up and pecked his cheek before turning around again and reaching for her math textbook.

Austin wasn't completely satisfied with the short peck she gave him. He wanted more, then again, her touch and kisses always left him wanting more of her. Very slowly, he snaked his arms around her torso, then rested his chin on her shoulder. She felt his hot breath on her ear, making shiver run down her spine. She always did love when he hugged her.

"Ally?" she could feel his breath once more. It tickled her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed for just a brief second before opening again.

"Yeah?"

"Can I walk you to your class?" he didn't need to ask, because no matter what she'd say, he would walk her either way. He loved doing it, he enjoyed seeing her every minute of everyday, plus he missed her like crazy when they were separated. But the main reason on why he did it was, because he didn't like it when the lingering boys remaining in the hallway watched her.

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders, causing Austin's chin to move up with them too. "You don't have to. Besides, you'll be late to your first period."

Austin loved how she thought of others before herself. She wasn't self centered. Could she be any more flawless? She was any guys dream.

A chuckle left his mouth before removing his chin from her shoulder and turning her around to face him. She placed one hand on his chest since the other one was occupied holding her math textbook.

"Who cares? You come first."

Ally raised both her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"What? It's the truth."

She giggled and shook her head. "Oh Austin, what am I going to do with you?" she asked herself. Austin let go of her waist and reached down for her hand intertwining them. He noted on how they fit perfectly. As if it was meant for him. And no one else. He dreaded to picture Ally with any other male that isn't him.

He shook his head, not wanting more of these thoughts to invade his mind. Instead he concentrated on Ally and how he wasn't ever going to let her go. She was a once in a life time opportunity, she meant everything to him, if he lost her, he would be undeniably crushed. Part of the reason on why he's so protective of her. He's scared that one day another guy will come and sweep her off her feet and steal her from him.

He felt the eyes of living figures, as he walked down the hallway, walking his favorite girl to her first class. He noted how the males in the hall glared at their intertwined hands.

He smirked, the word _Mine _echoing in his head.

When they had reached her class, he didn't hesitate on going inside and walking her to her desk. He felt the loving stare of girls and the glaring of jealous boys but he couldn't care less. When she had sat down on her desk, he couldn't help himself and took the risk of getting detention, he kissed her. It was quick, much to his disappointment, but Ally gets embarrassed when they kiss in public, she'd rather do it in private. So what did he do? He reached for her one-inch binder and covered their faces before leaning in and brushing his lips with hers again.

Ally giggled at his crazy yet flattering antics.

He didn't keep count for how long they kissed this time. But the sound of Mr. Conley clearing his throat brought him back to reality. He pulled away, and removed the binder from both their faces, revealing Ally's blushing face and his huge grin.

He apologized but didn't sound apologetic in any way. "See ya later, babe." he kissed her once more and then waved goodbye and made his way out of her class heading to his. Who cares if he was late? He certainly didn't. He showed those dirty minded boys that Ally Dawson was Austin Moon's girl.

And he would keep it that way.

...

*** Hugs Mean: Don't Talk To Her **

Unbelievable.

She looked flawless. He hadn't ever seen her with a two piece bikini on. Ever. It was her first time wearing one, but thanks to Trish's persuasiveness, she finally wore one. And he couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying the view. Because he was. He really really was. The sun shined on her creamy white skin, it made her brown curly locks look amber colored and her brown eyes sparkled liked the clear blue Miami water in front of them. He was staring at her with his mouth open. Dez even called him out and said he was drooling a little. But apparently he wasn't the only one.

A few boys who were seated under a rainbow colored umbrella wolf-whistled at both Ally and Trish, as they walked down the shore. One was even drooling! But the only difference was he was drooling much worse than Austin!

When the two girls had reached the umbrella Austin (he lost his fear of umbrellas) and Dez were under, Austin didn't hesitate on reaching for the sunscreen and offering to rub it on Ally.

"Hey, baby." he walked over to her and sat next to her immediately swinging his arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"Hey." she greeted him shyly. After all she had been walking down the shore with her arms crossed covering her chest, but that didn't stop them from examining her legs. Oh, those legs. They looked so soft. It took everything in him to not lean down and touch one.

"I'm thirsty." Austin randomly commented before standing up and removing the sand from himself. "I'm gonna go get us something to drink, what do you want babe?"

"Aww, Austin, you're so nice!" cooed Dez thinking the question was meant towards him. "Well, I'll have a strawberry and watermelon smoothie, artificial flavor please!"

The three friends stared at Dez. After almost two years of partnership, Ally and Trish couldn't get used to Dez' randomness. Austin was just a little uncomfortable. After another second, they let it go.

Ally shrugged. "Some lemonade please."

Austin nodded and mentally listed it in his mind. "How about you Trish?"

"Same as Ally." she casually said not meeting his gaze while flipping through her fashion magazine.

"Okay, so a strawberry and banana smoothie for me, another strawberry and watermelon smoothie for Dez, and two lemonades for you two girls." When he saw his three best friends nod. "Alright, I'll be right back." he waved to them and then walked over to the drink shack.

Ally reached for her red beach bag with black printed music notes on it and pulled out her matching hot pink sunglasses. Afterwards, she pulled out her songbook and thought of some inspiration. She used the eraser side of her pencil to tap her chin.

A few minutes later, Trish got up to use the bathroom and Dez left to the car to get glue for when he started surfing, leaving Ally alone, she didn't mind, Austin would be back soon anyways.

"Ally?" she heard someone call. She recognized the voice. She hadn't heard it in years though.

"Dallas?"

A smiling brunette male stood in front of her. Water dripping from his hair traveling down his body. A few years ago, Ally would've been swooning as if this was the hottest thing she had ever seen. But she was with Austin Moon now. _The _Austin Moon. He was WAY past hot.

"Oh, um, hey, Dallas." her voice dripping off fake enthusiasm. "What are you doing here? Didn't you move to California about three years ago?" she looked up at him.

He flashed her a what she thought was a charming smile, only problem was, it wasn't charming for her anymore. It didn't form butterflies in her stomach like it used to.

"Yeah, but my parents got a divorce and I moved back here with my dad." he answered her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she timidly said.

He shrugged it off. "It isn't your fault, why are you apologizing?"

She shrugged in I don't know. "It just seems like the nice thing to say."

Dallas took a seat next to her. As much as she wanted to tell him her internet sensation of a boyfriend would come any minute now with their drinks, she couldn't bring herself to. I guess you could say she was a push over sometimes. Okay, fine, ALWAYS.

"So, I see the past three years have been kind to you Ally." he complimented, looking her up and down freely, shifting closer to her by just an inch.

"Hey, Dallas." came out a stone cold warning voice behind him.

The two teens turned around to find no other than the blond sensation behind them.

Ally was the first to stand up. "Did you get the drinks?" she asked him eyeing his hands, noticing he didn't have anything in them.

"No, the line was too long." he answered her, although he kept his eyes locked on the Justin Bieber look-a-like who was checking out his girlfriend not to long ago.

"Oh." she walked over to him and circled her arms around his neck. Austin snaked his around her waist and pulled her closer. So now they were touching skin.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded, now completely zoning out and paying attention to her innocent brown doe eyes. "Yes, please."

Dallas who was watching the scene silently, arched an eyebrow. "Wait? You two- are- d- d-"

Austin decided to interrupt him and just answer the question he was trying so hard to say. "Dating? Yes, yes we are." he nodded to emphasize.

"What? Since when?" Dallas managed to say without stuttering.

"Oh we've-" started Ally.

"Eight weeks, six days, five hours, thirty-three minutes, and-" he looked at his waterproof watch. "twenty-nine seconds." he answered rapidly, then flashed a toothy grin.

Ally blushed. "Aww, you even counted the seconds?" she cooed at her boyfriend.

Austin smile lovingly down at her. "Yeah."

Ally squealed then stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, I, um, I have to go." Dallas murmured not waiting for their responses before walking off to who knows where. Austin smirked at his retreating back.

"So, about the drinks...?" started Ally, beginning to pull away from him.

"Oh, right! Let's go get em'." remembered Austin.

The two started walking towards the drink shack Austin was at, but before they could get far, Austin remembered something and ran back to the umbrellas. He was searching through the beach bag him and Ally shared. "Ah, ha!" he cheered.

Afterwards, he handed Ally the T-shirt he had in hand.

"What's this for?"

"Wear it." he answered simply.

She shrugged and did what he said. The shirt was a little too big for her petite frame, but it covered mid thigh.

"Okay, now let's go." said Austin, he placed his hand on the small of her back like a gentleman, guiding her through the giant field of teenagers. He smiled at the letters engraved at the top of his shirt.

_Moon_

...

*** Kisses Mean: Don't Touch Her **

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez all sat in class silently waiting for the bell to ring to finally leave and do what they had planned this afternoon. They weren't the only ones. The classroom was filled with overly bored teens. The ones in the back were lucky. Why? They were sleeping, and the teacher didn't even notice.

_Ring! _

The whole class instantly cheered, grabbed their stuff hurriedly and practically ran out of class.

Austin swung his arm around Ally's small fragile shoulders. And Trish and Dez walked side to side to their lockers. Luckily, three fourths of them had lockers next to each other. Who was the one fourth that didn't? Ally. The poor girl had to walk all the way to the third floor to get to it. Which was a huge disappointment considering it was tiresome at the end of school.

Austin pouted when she told him she had to go to her locker but that she would meet him at the entrance of school. She pecked his lips before rushing up to the third floor. Not one figure was left in the hall. It wasn't new it kind of always was.

Her eyes looked over at her locker and she was instantly greeted by a boy she did not know, leaning on her locker. She quietly walked over to him. Weird? He was wearing sunglasses, she couldn't see his eyes. "Excuse me? You're leaning on my locker, and I'm in a hurry so if you could please-" she was shushed by the boy who had placed his index finger on her lips to quiet her. She stared surprised at him. How dare he?

"Shh, don't talk." he whispered.

Wait a minute. She narrowed her eyes to look closer through the black lens of the sunglasses he was wearing. Blue eyes. Brown hair. And that nose. Where had she seen it before? And suddenly it hit her.

"Elliot!?" she exclaimed surprised.

The mysterious boy took off his glasses and smiled at her. "Miss me?" he joked.

Ally laughed. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I thought I'd visit you since I'm in Miami for a month." he informed her, while shoving his glasses on his jeans pocket.

"Oh." was Ally's response. "Sure! Just let me grab my backpack so I can leave and then we'll hang out with my friends at Sonic Boom."

"Your friends? Can't it just be us?" he asked her, hope noticeable in his eyes.

Ally was stunned. She didn't expect him to ask her that. Should she tell him she had a boyfriend? She was brought out of her thinking rant when a hand touched hers. She looked down.

A person clearing their throat down the hall was heard. She looked at the figure, and to her surprise, it was Austin. Great. She thought sarcastically.

"Um, Elliot, this is-" she started to introduce her boyfriend but was caught off by Elliot.

"Austin Moon internet sensation! Big fan of your music." he complimented.

Austin nodded and shot him a fake smile. "Thank you, but all credit goes to Ally, I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for her." he looked down to the shorter beauty in front of him. He smirked when he saw her blush.

"Anyways, you ready to go babe?" he asked her, saying the babe part loudly.

Ally politely asked Elliot to move away from her locker, grabbed her stuff, and then closed it. "Yep! Done!" she cheered happily.

"Great." he said taking her backpack from her. Next thing Ally knows she's being pressed against the lockers with Austin kissing her with desire. His hungry mouth moved fast on hers. And although she was enjoying this a lot, she couldn't help but feel that there was another feeling mixed in there. But what was it? Wait? Was it? Jealousy? His arms roamed up and down her torso, and hers automatically played with the hair on his nape.

Austin opened one eye to search for a sign of a blue eyed, brunette, nothing. He was gone. Elliot was gone. And Austin hoped forever. He could tell Elliot didn't just want to be friends with her.

The two separated from their kiss, due to lack of air. They were breathing heavily. "Jealous?" joked Ally.

Austin smirked. "Maybe a little."

* * *

Yes, there were many boys who all wanted Ally Dawson. But there was only one guy for her. And that was Austin Moon.

So you can call him anything. Over-Protective, Possessive, Selfish. He doesn't care. He's all of those things, everyone is. But he was mainly more like that when he was with Ally because he promised himself, he will never lose her. Never. And you can bet on it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I hope this was good enough for a review or a favorite :) I again apologize for not updating my stories but It's true I've been busy worrying over my grades, but as soon as I get them up, I'll be glued to my laptop, and more frequent updates will be heading your way! ;)**

**But for now, please bare with me, I DO NOT want to repeat seventh grade! D: **

**But on the bright side, I''' be updating BOTH my stories REALLY SOON! **

**And on Girlfriends and Girl Friends. I wasn't ready for it! D: D': The ending completely CRUSHED ME! I was SOBBING! Good thing Elliot is coming so TAKE THAT AUSTIN! WOAH! **

**But trust me you guys, it's worth the wait. **

**Anyways, goodnight loves! :D **


End file.
